


And Then There Were Two

by FireOpal (Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk)



Series: Random Cayrd and Frias [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Babies, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk/pseuds/FireOpal
Summary: Cayrd and Frias decided to take the next big step, and have themselves a child. Too bad nothing ever goes as planned for them.





	And Then There Were Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraya/gifts), [Alexanderbadass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderbadass/gifts).



Cayrd paced. Frias watched him and smiled excitedly. He was surrounded by his family, all four brothers, who had made the off-planet trip just for this. It didn’t settle Cayrd’s nerves having this many non-combat types in space, but Frias assured him his brothers were able to take care of themselves in a fight. Besides, they never left protected space. 

Yaka sat with Frias looking almost as excited as the rest of them, talking quickly about names and colors, and all that crap. They had a pod here too, bubbling away. Brewing up a child from their and Ned’s DNA. Their second no less! Two! Cayrd simply couldn’t imagine. He’d barely wrapped his head around one. One child…his child, his and Frias’.

He stopped pacing for a moment to look over at Frias. His light in the darkness. They had fought hard to be together, overcome a lot of shit, nearly dying more than once, and now…Hells be damned, they were bringing a child into their lives. 

Frias smiled back at Cayrd and stroke Bean again. The closest thing they’d had to a child thus far. Cayrd wasn’t really sure it counted since it came out of his nose, and pretty much cared for itself. All he had to do was water it occasionally and make sure it didn’t get munched on. He supposed he was doing something right as it was still alive. 

But an infant was different. They were helpless. 

Cayrd had been doing his studying, looking up how Raxton children were. He knew things now that he didn’t. Raxtians didn’t raise their offspring. They were taken to be raised and sorted, and well…sold. Not that this was going to happen to his child. His child was going to be protected, wrapped up in safety wrap and locked in a bio-locked room if he had his way. 

Frias and his brothers had waved that idea off…they said the wooden cradle and the cheerful open-air nursery would be fine. Cayrd might have installed a few security features to the windows and he was still figuring out a bio plate system for the floor. He even had a nice tracking device he’d bribed Ned to inject in the child’s arm. 

Good man, Ned, Cayrd nodded. The guy hadn’t even blinked at the suggestion. He’d recommended a different tracking device instead and explained he’d chipped his own kids…and hadn’t told Yaka. Cayrd briefly wondered about the wisdom of that, then shrugged it off. If things really were as safe as Frias claimed, then no one ever needed to know.

“Commander and Mr. Roewing?” A tall squid looking creature come out of the birthing room. “There’s been a slight complication.” It said as if it was commenting on the weather. 

The room went silent and Frias almost dumped Bean on the floor he stood up so fast. He rushed over to where Cayrd had stopped to just stare at the doctor. 

“W-what kind of complication?” Frias said, and Cayrd heard the worry there. He put his arm around him and held him close. The Doctor bopped towards them with a data-pad. 

“We were monitoring the primary offspring, and missed the secondary one. It hid well behind it’s sibling.” The doctor said in the same pleasant tone. Cayrd was about the throttle him till the words he was saying sunk in. “If you would like to select an offspring to terminate?” 

“Terminate!” Frias rushed forwards and Cayrd held him back, barely. 

“Hang on,” Cayrd shook his head, folding his arms around Frias to keep him close. “Ya mean there’s two infants?” He asked, his voice eerily steady. The Doctor nodded hit’s pointed head. 

“Yes, it appears that they split in utero and have been hiding the other’s existence all this time. We’ve seen this before, but usually catch it much earlier. Never has it gone this far to term. We apologize.” 

“Wait…he’s saying…we have…” Frias went stiff in Cayrd's arms and Cayrd braced for him to try and break out again. Instead the near shriek of joy almost deafened him. “We Have Twins!” Frias jumped up and down in Cayrd’s arms and it shook him. 

“Well, yes, by definition, but you only requested one offspring not two.” The Doctor held up the datapad. 

“SO what’s the issue?” Cayrd was confused, shocked still, and not really understating the issue. But if it made Frias this exacted he was going to do what he had to to keep it going. 

“Well, payment for starts,” The Doctor said curtly.

“Done,” Cayrd shrugged. Between the two of them he and Frias had penalty of money. The Doctor blinked it’s bulbous black eyes. “What else?” 

“Ah,” It’s tone had changed. “Well if you wish to keep them both then we just need to adjust the paperwork, permissions, and payment.” It pulled the datapad back and began typing on it. 

“You do that,” Cayrd said as Frias broke out of his grip finally and turned to look at him. There were tears in his eyes. “Right? Right? This is what ya want?” Oh Hells, he was panicking. He wasn’t ready for Frias to cry, crying was bad. “Darling if ya don’t ughghhhh!” He lost the ability to speak as Frias squeezed him tight, forcing air out of his lungs. 

“We’ve got Twins!” He said again like he’d won the lottery. Cayrd just nodded, still unsure but happy. 

“They’re healthy correct?” Franco said, ever the calm one in the family. 

“Oh yes, other than splitting into two, the fetus developed quite well, we’re finishing up generic testing now and Ah…” The doctor stepped aside as two attendants rolled in two incubation beds. “Here we are. Commander and Mr. Roewing, may I introduce your sons.”

The doctor stepped back with an artful gesture at the beds. 

The room hushed again and Frias let Cayrd go only to pull him over to the beds. Inside were two of the smallest things Cayrd had ever seen. Pink and wrinkled and disgruntled looking. They had tiny fists and squinted up eyes. They kept making puckering noises with their tiny mouths. Cayrd was confused. They didn’t look anything like him or Frias. Hells, they looked like their own brand of alien. 

“They’re perfect,” Frias said in a hushed tone. He reached out to touch the first baby and it turned it’s head to try and bit his finger. Cayrd pulled his hand back. 

“Ah yes,” The doctor said. “They have teeth.” He warned. “We have a proper care and feeding instructional manual for you to help with the first few months. Hybrids like this can be tricky, but very rewarding.” 

“Can’t Ah pick him up?” Frias asked worried. 

“Oh yes, just, don’t put your finger in their mouths. Raxtians have quite a bite.” The doctor reached in and lift the first child out, mindful of it’s searching mouth, and handed it to Frias. The man held it like it was a holy relic, something reverent and sacred. He cooed at the baby and it turned towards him, it;s eyes still closed. “And you Commander?” The Doctor was holding out the second child and everyone was looking at him. 

Cayrd felt a spike of panic. He didn’t know nothing about babies! How did he hold him? What if he dropped it? What if it cried, spit upon him? Hells help him. 

The doctor practically shoved the infant into Cayrd’s arms and he clutched it to him like t might shatter if he didn’t hold t together. The occupants eh room collectively made an ‘awe’ sound and the baby turned it’s head towards him. Cayrd swallowed as if he was now holding g bomb. 

“Look at ‘em,” Frias said coming to stand before him, holding the other child. He really was crying and Cayrd felt the stab of panic again. 

“Is..is something wrong?” He asked softly lowering his forehead to Frias’.  “We’ll make it better, Ah’ll fix it.” Frias giggled through a hiccup. 

“They’re fine darling, perfect little babies. Our perfect babies.” He kissed Cayrd and Cayrd couldn’t help but smile. “AH can’t wait to get them home, and fix up the nursery!” 

Cayrd nodded relieved. Everything was fine, the babies were fine, Frias was fine. Thank Hells.

Oh shit, he’d have to reconfigure the security on the nursery! 

  
  



End file.
